


Vibe check maybe?

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Tsuzuru and Kazunari aren't shy of doing kinky stuff, Tsuzuru is a tease, Kazu secretly loves it, and they just have a hell of a good time.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 100





	Vibe check maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote smut, I feel so rusty. Please forgive me for being a basic bitch, and also for writing smut in the middle of my other WIPs. But please, enjoy.

“This is going to be fun,” Tsuzuru said, as he slowly pushed a vibrator into Kazunari’s hole. It had been coated with lube and went in ever so smoothly, yet the boy let out a small gasp at the cool sensation.

“Tsuzuroon, you’re mean…”   
  
Tsuzuru looked at Kazunari’s flushed face, his eyes already yearning for more, and he absolutely loved it. 

“You’re just gonna go to school, and I’ll be near, always, controlling this,” Tsuzuru explained, holding up the remote control for the vibrator. Its effective distance was of course limited but Tsuzuru would work around it, somehow.

“Just make sure you take a seat close to the door or the windows, okay?” He kissed Kazunari’s forehead and tapped the switch. Kazunari flinched and inhaled sharply. The sensation made him shiver. Tsuzuru immediately turned it back off again, but Kazunari knew it was sure going to be a very long day…

\--

All through the day, it seemed as if Tsuzuru knew when Kazunari would forget about the vibrator. Every once in a while, he suddenly felt the little device inside him go on, and every time the sensation ran through his whole body. It made him go hot with pleasure but cold with embarrassment, and found it quite hard to handle. He had to bite his lip not to moan, clench his fists not to _do_ something, to move, to start touching himself. Tsuzuru also knew exactly when to turn it off, which gave Kazunari time to relax, but the memory of the feeling remained, until he forgot, and Tsuzuru turned it on again. 

It was worse when he had his lunch break. He stayed away from other people, and hid outside somewhere on the campus courtyard, where no one was around. He couldn’t find Tsuzuru, but he must have been nearby, somewhere, the remote in his hand. Maybe he was watching him from somewhere… Oh god, what if he was watching him. Kazunari shivered, and a moment later the vibrator was turned on. Kazunari squirmed, and clasped a hand over his mouth. He felt so good, it was unfair. He arched his back, silently moaning into his palm,and a minute later the vibrations stopped.   
  
Tsuzuru _was_ watching him. From the second floor of a nearby building, just within range. He looked at his boyfriend keenly, eagerly. He tapped the remote and upped the strength. He grinned as he could tell Kazunari struggled to keep quiet, to ignore how the vibrations sent pleasure through his limbs, to not want more. 

The stronger vibrations made Kazunari bite his hand, hard. He couldn’t stand it, stood up and walked, hoping that it would make the sensation less assaulting, but it didn’t work. Flushed and embarrassed, he ran inside and towards the toilets. The vibrator went quiet again, and Kazunari leaned against the toilet door, panting, his heart beating fast in his chest. Tsuzuru was so unfair. So freaking unfair. He wanted him there with him, wanted him, _needed him_. 

But Tsuzuru was strict. Kazunari had to sit through one more lecture before he could be freed. The last lecture was in a big aula, and Kazunari waited to take a seat until the last moment, making sure that he could have a seat away from other people, in the back, near one of the exits. He knew that Tsuzuru was probably out there, innocently reading a book, the remote in his pocket or something, no one would suspect anything at all unless Kazunari made a fool of himself. He was scared of his last ordeal. Scared and excited, and he wished he’d hate it.

As expected, in the last hour of the lecture, Tsuzuru put Kazunari through hell. He was glad he picked a seat where no one could see him, except if they’d turn around, because Tsuzuru had put the vibrator on the strongest setting and was really pushing it with the intervals between on and off, causing Kazunari to be almost constantly squirming in his seat. His entire body was tense from trying to anticipate the vibrations, but each time they started, he still flinched. It took him all he had not to moan out loud, and the more he got teased, the more he needed.   
  
He couldn’t stand it anymore, and found himself getting hard. He tried not to think of it, he did his best to contain himself and listen to his teacher, but he couldn’t hear a word. All there was, was a ringing in his ears, his vision blurred as he balled his fists and waited for class to end.   
  
The exact moment it was acceptable to get up and leave, Kazunari grabbed his stuff and hurried to the nearest bathroom. He locked the door and groaned. He was desperate, but he couldn’t go out like this. _Tsuzuru… where…_   
  
He took out his phone, thinking about calling him, but as he did, he heard the door open, and then a familiar ringtone.   
  
“Tsuzuru?” he asked carefully.   
  
Tsuzuru stopped in front of the door of the cubicle where Kazunari was hiding. “What a naughty boy,” he whispered. “Let me in.”

Kazunari pushed the lock back to open the door and Tsuzuru locked it again after him. There was no one else in there right now, but that would soon change. Kazunari’s class had ended, people would be moving around the campus, there would be another lecture in the same aula afterwards…  
  
“Tsuzuru…” Kazunari groaned needily, instantly clinging to him.   
  
The taller boy looked at Kazunari, up and down, and grinned. “You’re a mess.”

“Tsuzuru, please…” His voice was desperate, his eyes wide and gleaming.

“In here, Kazu?” Tsuzuru said softly, teasingly, reaching out behind him, cupping his ass.

“I need…” Kazunari gasped. “I need it…” He arched his back and inched closer to Tsuzuru. 

Tzuzuru could feel the bulge of Kazunari’s hardness against his own crotch and smirked.

“You’re so dirty,” he said, lifting his other hand to run it through Kazunari’s blond locks.   
“You liked all of this so much that you’re hard,” he whispered into his ear.   
  
“You...did that...of course...I’m hard…” Kazunari replied, struggling to keep himself composed, his hands sliding down Tsuzuru’s sides, grasping at the fabric of his hoodie.   
  
“Bad boy…” Tsuzuru suddenly grabbed Kazunari’s wrists and pushed them away from him. “You don’t get to touch me yet.”   
  
Kazunari whimpered, and right then someone closed the door of another cubicle with a loud click. A devilish glint flashed in Tsuzuru’s eyes as he took the chance to kiss Kazunari, deeply and hungrily while his hands pulled him close by the waist, grinding against him meanwhile. He let go with a pop and leaned in further to whisper in his ear.   
  
“Tell me what you want…”   
  
Kazunari’s breath hitched. “I want...your cock…” So desperate, so lovely.

“Hmm. That so? Then what should you do?” Tsuzuru whispered. 

Kazunari pushed himself away from Tsuzuru and dropped down to his knees. He’d done this before. He knew what Tsuzuru wanted, he knew what he had to do to get what he himself wanted. “Suck you hard,” he mumbled, looking up, a faint grin on his lips.

“Good…” Tsuzuru positioned himself into the corner of the toilet cubicle, to make more space for Kazunari to sit down and to give himself some support. Another lock was opened or closed somewhere, but Tsuzuru paid it no mind. He had his boyfriend in front of him, that was all that mattered.  
  
Kazunari breathed heavily against Tsuzuru’s crotch, looking for his cock beneath the fabric of his jeans. He loved that Tsuzuru could get hard for him without touching. With nimble fingers, he opened the button and zipped his pants down, tugging on them slowly, allowing the roughness of the jeans to stimulate him as well, while his mouth hovered over the bulge under Tsuzuru’s boxers.   
  
Tsuzuru hummed softly, looking down at Kazunari, his fingers playing with his blond hair. One hand, however, held onto the remote control that he had in the pocket of his hoodie.

Kazunari placed open mouthed kisses on Tsuzuru’s half-hard cock before he bit down on the elastic waistband and pulled it down, using his hands to help and freed it. He let out a pleased gasp, and glanced up at his lover before taking him into his mouth.

Tsuzuru hissed when he felt himself enveloped by Kazunari’s hot, wet mouth. A little longer, let him forget… his thumb stroked the button of the remote.   
  
Kazunari let Tsuzuru’s cock go with a pop, and used one hand to stroke up and down the shaft while he lapped at the tip with his tongue, then swirling around it and sucking it. Gently at first, but gradually harder, taking in more of his length until he could bear no more without having to take him into his throat.   
  
Then suddenly the vibrator got turned on, and Kazunari gasped, arching his back, making his teeth scrape the surface of Tsuzuru’s cock. He moaned, losing focus as the vibrator sent the now familiar and more welcome sensations through his body. 

“Oi, Kazu… no slacking off,” Tsuzuru hissed at him, pulling at his hair.  
  
Kazunari groaned as a reply and continued to suck, but he couldn’t hold it anymore, his own cock twitched, his entire body trembled. He got hasty, his hand squeezing down harder on Tsuzuru’s cock as he pumped him to full hardness. 

“Mhh, good… good boy.” Tsuzuru had grabbed hold of a bunch of Kazunari’s hair, and as he turned off the vibrator, he pushed him back, letting his cock fall from the boy’s mouth, causing some spit to drip from his lower lip. “You look so pretty, Kazu… so dirty.”

He helped Kazunari back up, wiped the spit from his lip with his thumb and kissed him briefly, as a reward.

“Tsuzuru…” Kazunari’s bright green eyes were hazy, his legs trembled. “Please… my ass… it feels so weird…”

Tsuzuru smiled knowingly at him. “You seemed to like that.”

Kazunari groaned, because he sort of did, but it was also super embarrassing. He tugged on Tsuzuru’s hoodie, holding on for support. He wanted it, needed it, but wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stand…  
  
“Please… fuck me, please,” he begged, shivering with need.

Tsuzuru smiled at him, and finally agreed, his hands slipped down to Kazunari’s black pants and unzipped them. Kazunari’s boxers showed damp spots where he’d leaked precum, but Tsuzuru pulled them down as well, and brought his hands to the others ass, squeezing hard.

“Hold still,” he said, fingers looking for the ring to pull out the vibrator, and pulled it out carefully, making Kazunari moan. He put it into his hoodie pocket, not caring if it was sticky or not, and brought a finger to Kazunari’s hole, testing how ready he was.

“Hurry… I need to cum,” Kazunari whimpered into Tsuzuru’s ear.

Tsuzuru was finally done teasing him. After all, he’d been waiting for this the whole day as well. “Switch,” he said, grabbing Kazunari and turning him around so he was up against the corner of the toilet cubicle, and realized Kazunari needed to lose those pants that were bunched up around his ankles. He crouched down, and pulled off his shoes and his pants, sliding them aside.  
  
Getting back up, he took off his own hoodie too, he wouldn’t need it, and it would only get in the way. He stroked Kazunari’s length a few times, giving him back some of the hardness he was starting to lose from the lack of touch, and grinned.

“Ready?”  
  
Kazunari nodded, his arms already around Tsuzuru’s shoulders. “Please, Tsuzuru…I need...”   
  
“Yes, yes…” Now that he was done teasing, he smiled kindly at Kazunari, and lifted him up so that he was momentarily wedged between the wall and Tsuzuru, a little too high, but it gave Tsuzuru leeway to free one hand and guide his cock to Kazunari’s hole.

Kazunari groaned and bit his lip when Tsuzuru entered him. It didn’t hurt, but it was still tight, and the angle wasn’t right. Tsuzuru let out a low moan as he felt himself going in, his eyelids fluttering closed.   
  
“Kazu…”   
  
Once inside, Tsuzuru needed both his hands to keep Kazunari lifted against the wall, with his legs up and around Tsuzuru’s waist. He looked at Kazunari for confirmation, and got it from a weak nod. Tsuzuru started to move, slowly at first, out and back in, groaning softly with the sensation of Kazunari’s tightness squeezing his hard cock, and gradually went faster, at the same time looking for the sweet spot that would send his lover in delirium.

“Tsuzuru…more,” Kazunari moaned as the taller boy picked up the pace. Tsuzuru wished he could use his hands for more than just holding up the other, but he really had no choice. He let Kazunari slip a little lower, giving him the option to move his hips a little and help them both out.   
  
“Ah-”   
  
A short cry told Tsuzuru this was it. He tried again for the same reaction, and it made Kazunari arch his back so suddenly that he hit his head audibly against the wall. It didn’t seem to bother him as sharp gasps followed each other quickly.   
  
“Ah- Tsuzu- yes-”

“Nng, Kazu…” Tsuzuru did his best to hit him where it felt best, and he could feel the contractions of Kazunari’s hole around his cock, making him lose control as well.  
  
Kazunari’s breathing turned into a mess of moans and whispers of Tsuzuru’s name, and it was the same the other way round. His hands were restless round Tsuzuru’s neck, fingers running through his short hair, nails scratching him at times, as Kazunari was getting oh so close now. Cold fire ran through his body, all the way to his toes.   
  
“Tsuzu- fuck-”   
  
With a couple of splurts, Kazunari finally came, his back arched as far as possible, his face flushed red and his eyes half-lidded. Beautiful, Tsuzuru thought, before he focused again on himself, as he tilted his hips and hit Kazunari even deeper than before. 

“Ngh- Ah!”

“Hold on…a little…longer,” Tsuzuru begged, needing to cum just as much. But being inside Kazunari felt so amazing, it sent a shiver down his spine, and Kazunari rounded his back, leaned in, and roughly kissed Tsuzuru’s neck.   
  
Tsuzuru gasped, making Kazunari chuckle a little. “Cum inside me,” he whispered into his ear before he gently nibbled on his earlobe, then buried his face between Tsuzuru’s neck and shoulder, and bit down hard on the warm skin.   
  
Tsuzuru inhaled sharply, momentarily slowing down, before going faster again, fucking Kazunari hard against the wall, while the blond boy slipped his hands under the collar of Tsuzuru’s shirt and dug his nails into his skin.   
  
“Kazu- I’m-”   
  
A couple more thrusts sent him into his orgasm too, releasing his load deep into his boyfriend’s ass. He twitched and panted, then looked at Kazunari. He looked like a mess. A fucking beautiful mess.

“Tsuzuroon…” Kazunari mumbled, one of his hands cupping the other’s face. “Kiss me…”

Tsuzuru nodded, first letting Kazunari stand again. He had to hold the blond boy tight, making sure his legs wouldn’t give way, and kissed him deeply.

They let go for a moment, smiled at each other, and kissed again, lips nipping at each other, little licks and playful touches, before closing the last gap and exploring each other again. Slowly, reality dawned on them too, with Kazunari looking down at himself, the mess he made on his t-shirt. He giggled a little.   
  
“Oops. Look what you did, Tsuzuroon,” he said, holding his shirt out, stretching it to show all the stains he’d made..   
  
Tsuzuru smiled at him, as if Kazunari was one of his little brothers that had made a mess.   
  
“You can wear mine,” he said, “or my hoodie.”

“Hmm, then I want your t-shirt. It smells like you.”

Kazunari took off his t-shirt and balled it up. Tsuzuru gave him his own, and Kazunari grinned as he saw the mark he left on the other’s neck. 

“You’re so sensitive to biting, I love it,” he said, stroking the marked spot with his finger before actually putting on Tsuzuru’s t-shirt. “Wonder if you could cum just from being bitten...wanna try it?”

Tsuzuru grabbed his hoodie, averting his eyes. Yes, he was as surprised as anyone when he found out that he had a masochist side, in particular for biting. He probably could, he thought. But didn’t want to admit it so readily.

“Not now, Kazu…,” he grumbled instead, pulling the hoodie over his head.   
  
Kazunari put his stained shirt in his bag, and smiled at Tsuzuru. “You’re so proper but so dirty-minded, Tsuzuroon… I love you.” He kissed his cheek.

“Says you,” Tsuzuru replied, “you loved this too.”

“I did,” Kazunari admitted, this time squeezing Tsuzuru’s hand.  
  
“We should go…”   
  
Tsuzuru nodded, at least now the toilets were empty, but during all that, they had absolutely not paid attention to any opening or closing doors. They washed their hands and dried them with paper towels, heading out the door, walking behind each other until they were outside the building.

“Think anyone noticed?” Tsuzuru asked almost shyly now that they were all done and back to normal.

“Likely,” Kazunari shrugged. “But they’ll never know who it was.”

“Kazu…” Sometimes, Tsuzuru was impressed with Kazunari’s level headedness. “I love you too…”

“As you should,” Kazunari joked, grinning widely. 

“Dumbass.” Tsuzuru returned the grin.

\--

Kazunari later realized that Tsuzuru had looked at him with a frown, when he had just joined MANKAI, and asked him what the heck a vibe check was. Tsuzuru was somewhat out of touch with that kind of hipster talk, so Kazunari taught him all he knew about the vibes.

He remembered vividly how by the end, Tsuzuru got embarrassed, because apparently he thought that ‘vibing’ had a sexual meaning. With this memory popping up in the back of his head, Kazunari couldn’t help but chuckle.   
  
Look at where they were now… Definitely a different type of vibe check.   
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
